


Замок Камелий

by Hrenougolnik, Sulamen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: Чудо, как выяснилось, носило имя Брок, являлось новым обитателем замка и было приобретено у западного графа вместе с пятью щенками кане-корсо.





	Замок Камелий

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: камелии  
> Камелии - розы без шипов и запаха

_…Был у нашего короля сын-наследник, принц старший. Всем хорош: красив, смел, силён, умел. Любили его и стар, и млад, и девы юные, и мужи зрелые. Весёлый принц-солнышко, волос каштановый, глаза сияющие, улыбка шальная и большое сердце._

_С юности защищал принц границы нашего королевства, и везде сопутствовала ему удача. Где ни придёт супостат – везде принц со своим отрядом поспеет, везде защитит людей. По всему нашему и окрестным королевствам девочки мечтали выйти за него замуж, а мальчики – стать такими, как он._

_Но не вечно верёвочке виться, всё конец будет. Всего раз отвернулась от принца военная удача, и в одном из множества сражений был ранен он и потерял левую руку, аж под корень. А пока терзала его злая лихорадка – всё в его жизни переменилось. Не нужен стал отцу-королю наследник-калека, отрёкся он от сына, сказав: «Чужой мне отныне этот человек. Как очнётся – пусть убирается из дворца и живёт как хочет.»_

_Придворные красавицы, что раньше не могли отвести восхищённых взглядов, кривились теперь при виде принца. Лизоблюды, что стелились половиком под ноги, стали шипеть в спину. Верный отряд, прежде везде следовавший за принцем, разъяли на части и раскидали по приграничным крепостям. Разбежались приятели, позабыли враги._

_Только один человек остался верен принцу. Его лучший друг с самого детства, молодой барон, забрал калеку в свой замок и отдал ему всё, что имел, назвав в собственных землях вторым хозяином._

_А ещё молодой барон, видя горе принца из-за увечья, никак не успокаивался. Разослал гонцов во все стороны света, перевернул небо и землю, но нашёл колдунью, что взялась горю помочь. Не за просто так, конечно, плату та колдунья взяла не малую. Опустела сокровищница баронского замка, владенья уменьшились на треть, но однажды принц проснулся – и снова была у него левая рука. Пусть из железа выкованная, но как настоящая. Чудо! Счастье!_

_Прослышал о том чуде король и отправил в баронский замок своего посла: возвращайся, мол, сын. Раз уродство своё избыл – снова будешь мне наследником. Принц же предательства и отречения прощать не собирался, отказал, да вслед послу велел забыть, что был такой сын у короля хоть когда-то._

_Но, видно, полюбили беды принца вернее придворных красавиц. От одной избавился – другая пришла, откуда не ждали, да хлеще прошлой._

_Колдунья та приходила лечить принца с дочерью-ведьмой. Хороша та была – глаз не отвести, горда и сильна. Когда мать её ушла, забрав целую телегу с золотом, дочь осталась. Пришла к молодому барону и говорит: и хороша я, и горда, и обхождению обучена. Возьми меня в жёны, красавец-барон, не пожалеешь. Сулила подмогу ведьмовскую, удачу, богатства, славу. Да только барону не нужно это всё было. «Есть у меня, – говорит, – всё, что моей душе угодно. Нечего мне больше желать.»_

_«Как же всё? – не поверила ведьма. – А семья? А жена-услада? Где ты ещё найдёшь розу, подобную мне?»_

_«Не люблю я розы, – отказал ей барон. – Слишком уж много у них шипов.»_

_«А от запаха болит голова», – не смолчал принц, стоявший рядом с другом._

_«Вот моя семья, – молвил барон, – друг мой лучший, и не надо мне больше никого, кроме него одного.»_

_«Ах, розы вам нехороши?! – взъярилась ведьма. – Ах, шипы да запах вам мешают, и семью вы друг в друге нашли?! Так слушайте волю мою! Отныне и навечно будете вы нераздельно связаны, всегда вам быть вместе и никогда не встретиться! Станете вы жить день за день, а печатью в том будут розы, какие вы желали – без шипов да без запаха! Не будет вам спасения, не будет встречи, пока не примете вы цветок шипастый, а тот не примет вас!»_

_Наложила проклятие, обернулась тварью страшной да вылетела в окно, только осколки рамы на двор посыпались._

_И пропал принц. Весь день обезумевший барон метался по замку, всю ночь обходил окрестности в поисках друга, а на утро не стало барона – его место занял пропавший принц. Тоже не мог он понять, что происходит, бесполезно метался по замку и расспрашивал всех, кто ещё вчера искал его самого. А с наступлением нового рассвета снова всё поменялось: был принц – стал барон._

_Так и живут они с тех пор, неразрывно связанные, не в силах увидеть друг друга. От рассвета до рассвета один, от рассвета до рассвета другой. И замок, их общий замок утопает в цветах, в колдовских розах без шипов и запаха. Когда правит замком барон – белые бутоны распускаются, когда принц – алые._

_И нет двоим спасения, нет им встречи, нет год за годом счастья в прекрасном Замке Камелий…_

 

– А теперь спите, – строго велела мама и, поправив одеяльце на детском топчане, поднялась, тяжело придерживая беременный живот.

Четверо малышей, дослушав любимую сказку, лежали, послушно зажмурив глаза. Закрытые ставни отделяли крестьянский дом от улицы и леса. А над лесом виднелись шпили замка, утопающего в цветах камелий.

* * *

Стив осознал, что равновесие сил в его замке слегка сместилось, когда управляющий трижды забыл пожаловаться на дровосеков.

Не поймите неправильно. Генри был прекрасным управляющим. С его появлением заброшенных пыльных комнат стало меньше, а прибыль что хозяев, что ближайшей деревни возросла. Слуги стали ещё более расторопными, незаметными и спокойными. Стив своим управляющим был весьма доволен. Но у каждого, даже самого замечательного человека, прекрасно справляющегося со своими обязанностями, обязательно найдётся нечто, с чем он не в силах совладать. У Генри больным местом оказались те самые дровосеки.

И он не жаловался на них уже три отчёта подряд.

В ответ на прямой вопрос управляющий аж засветился.

– Нашлась на них управа, на окаянных! – Генри радостно потряс в небо сжатым кулаком.

Осуждать его за излишнюю экспрессию не стоило: пьяные чудачества дровосеков давно сидели у него в печёнках. То они бочку с водой опрокинут и разольют по двору, то служанок перепугают, то поленницу сложат аккурат перед входом в нужник... Генри боролся с их пьянством не первый год и неизменно проигрывал. И тут такое чудо.

Чудо, как выяснилось, носило имя Брок, являлось новым обитателем замка и было приобретено у западного графа вместе с пятью щенками кане-корсо для их дрессировки и ухода. Раньше в замке псарни не было, но Баки подумал, что стоит попробовать использовать собак в охране цветочных караванов. Стив согласился, но особого внимания на псарню раньше не обращал. Знал, что есть такое, на этом всё.

Барон покивал головой, отпустил управляющего и мысленно пометил себе взглянуть на нового слугу. Человек, запугавший далеко не робких дровосеков до состояния трезвости, определённо заслуживал внимания.

Посмотреть на новую замковую достопримечательность удалось только через несколько дней, всё же дела постоянно требовали хозяйского присмотра.

Первым на свежеотстроенной псарне в глаза бросался новый приземистый сарай, примыкавший к старой конюшне. Часть двора перед входом в этот самый сарай оказалась огорожена крепкой деревянной решёткой, за которой, помахивая куцыми обрубками хвостов, носились пятеро уже подросших чёрных щенков с белыми пятнами на груди. При появлении незнакомого человека они напряглись, а спустя некоторое время разошлись по клетке и замерли.

Если это было результатом дрессировки – незнакомый псарь (кстати, отсутствовавший в поле зрения) уже вызывал уважение.

Решив скоротать время общением с любимым жеребцом, Стив зашёл в конюшню, но почти сразу услышал снаружи шаги.

Мужчина, среднего роста, смуглый и темноволосый с проседью. Скромная, но крепкая одежда. Военная выправка немедленно бросалась в глаза, во всяком случае, Стиву. Всех стражников в замке он знал лично, так что это должен был быть тот самый псарь.

В одной руке у мужчины была большая кружка, в другой – глубокая миска, из которой выглядывал шмат мяса и кусок пирога. Луиза, жена и помощница главного повара, одаривала своей выпечкой лишь избранных, так что, похоже, новый псарь умел находить общий язык не только с пьяными дровосеками.

Пристроив свой обед на козлах для распилки дров, предполагаемый псарь зашвырнул ведро в колодец, достал, скинул на ближайший куст куртку, рубаху и, повернувшись к конюшне спиной, тут же вылил половину ведра себе на голову. Прозрачные струи скатились по спине, от ледяной воды мгновенно покрывшейся мурашками, и что это была за спина! Широкая, покрытая картой шрамов всех видов и размеров. Порой шрамы соприкасались, пересекались, создавая причудливые картины, и в один миг Стив словно видел размах крыльев чайки, а в другой – контур пейзажа или диковинного зверя. Кончики по-военному коротких волос, небрежно обкромсанных ножом, прилипли к ушным раковинам чуть заострённой формы и с маленькими мочками. Вода прочертила по плотным штанам тёмные полосы. Стив не мог не признать, что картина получилась… интересная.

* * *

Замок, в который его продали довеском к собакам, был странным, это Брок осознал, едва оказался внутри. Повсюду без видимой системы торчали кусты, которые, по-хорошему, следовало бы выкорчевать, чтобы не мешались под ногами. Одно дело живая изгородь, или цветник, или дебильные клумбы, но чтобы вот так?

В первое же утро Брока разбудило пение. Встав у дверей сеновала, куда его пристроили ночевать, пока не достроят псарню, он увидел подростков, в основном юных крестьяночек, которые ходили между этими кустами, срывая с них глянцевые листья и срезая цветы, издалека похожие на розы. И всё бы ничего, вот только кусты были в обсыпку, а готовых раскрыться бутонов Брок вчера что-то нигде не заметил.

На следующее утро всё повторилось, только цветы оказались не красными, а белыми. Потом снова красными, а затем снова белыми. Каждое утро всё вокруг утопало в цветах, каждое утро их срезали и, уложив на большие телеги, увозили из замка, а с восходом солнца всё повторялось заново.

Без колдовства тут явно не обошлось. Брока даже передёрнуло. Не любил он колдовства. Да и постоянное насильственное цветение явно истощало почву: на полмили вокруг замка не росло ни травинки.

Расспросив слуг, Брок выяснил, что колдовство далеко не новое. Большинство и не помнило, когда бы в Замке Камелий (название неофициальное, но прочно прилепившееся) было иначе. Самым старым обитателем замка слыл счетовод, но к нему требовалось искать подход, а вопрос Брока не настолько интересовал, чтобы утруждаться.

Хозяева замка тоже были странными. Дело даже не в том, что их оказалось двое. Ладно бы ещё они были братьями, но нет! Хозяев не связывали друг с другом никакие кровные узы.

«Мальчики с детства дружили, – вздыхала Луиза, которая слышала эту историю от почившей лет пять назад няни барона Стивена. – Потом с их милостью Джеймсом случилась беда и их милость Стивен взял его к себе».

Что за беда случилась с «их милостью Джеймсом», гадать не приходилось: трудно не заметить железную ладонь.

Многовато колдовства на один скромный баронский замок в заднице мира.

Брок ни разу не видел хозяев вместе, одновременно. Либо один, либо другой. Оба мощные, широкоплечие, с гордой осанкой, уверенным взглядом и пластикой хорошего воина. Броку такие нравились – раньше, в прошлой жизни, когда он мог себе позволить иметь такие пристрастия.

Закономерность, что Джеймса можно было встретить только в «красные» дни, а Стивена – в «белые», быстро бросалась в глаза.

Но, вопреки опасениям, ничего магического лично Брока не коснулось. Он дождался, пока построят псарню, нагло занял угол под собственную каморку, разведал что-где-как и принялся за исполнение своих непосредственных обязанностей – натаскивание сторожевых собак. Пришлось немного повоевать, но вскоре небольшая псарня превратилась в его собственное царство, где его слово было законом, а он сам – богом среди людей. И пятёрки четвероногих.

Сегодня о присутствии постороннего на своей территории Брок узнал сразу же, по поведению щенков. Но виду не подал и заострять внимание не стал. Посторонние тут шлялись табунами – кто по делу, кто поумиляться на «симпатичных собачек», кто поглазеть на самого Брока. Первых было больше всего, замок-то не маленький, а последние налюбопытничали на новичка ещё месяц назад. Конюшня, колодец, поленница, что-то увозят, что-то привозят – скорее, странно, что сейчас, среди бела дня, Брок оказался во дворе один.

Сам Брок только проснулся. Вчера он начал приучать щенков быть внимательными именно в темноте, ориентироваться на чувства помимо зрения, и в результате задержался с ними далеко за полночь, вернувшись через калитку аккурат к ночному обходу. Подопечные отреагировали на «большой мир» хорошо, так что следовало договориться с начальником стражи – выходы станут постоянными.

За такими мыслями Брок умылся, стирая с себя остатки сна и вчерашней прогулки, натянул на слегка подсохшее тело рубаху и обернулся к псарне. И замер, увидев выступившего из конюшни барона. Того, который Стивен.

– Ваша милость…

* * *

_«Я не верю в его низкое происхождение. Наш псарь далеко не прост.»_

_«Он тебе нравится?»_

_«На западной дороге снова видели подозрительных оборванцев.»_

_«Я хочу почувствовать тебя на живой тёплой коже. Стив, я почти забыл твой вкус.»_

* * *

– Хрен знает что, – процедил Брок сквозь зубы, выливая в корыто баланду. Щенки послушно сидели в трёх шагах, выдавая нетерпение только хвостами и усиленно принюхивающимися носами. Осознание, что это он их так натаскал, вызывало законную гордость.

Лопатки чесались от чужого взгляда, и, к сожалению, воображение Брока было тут совершенно точно ни при чём.

Сегодня с утра цветы были алыми, значит, за спиной стоял барон Джеймс. И убей бог, Брок не понимал, чего тому надо.

Чего надо им обоим.

Первые несколько раз Брок списал на любопытство по отношению к новому человеку и новому начинанию, но время шло, а совершенно неприличный интерес к слуге у хозяев не ослабевал. Даже, казалось, наоборот: разгорался. И Броку это откровенно не нравилось. Он не понимал, что происходит, и это его бесило.

Повинуясь условному знаку, щенки сорвались с места и, бешено виляя задницами, ринулись к еде. Только после этого Брок поднялся, обернулся и согнулся в низком поклоне.

– Ваша милость, – произнёс он подобающе подобострастным тоном.

Взгляд барона был изучающим, оценивающим, словно Брока взвешивали на невидимых весах, искали изъяны и достоинства, примеряя под какую-то сложную задачу.

– Ты ведь бывший солдат, – произнёс барон. И это ни фига не было вопросом.

«Вы тоже, ваша милость», – подумал про себя Брок. Он ещё в первые дни, когда оба барона не вспоминали о его существовании, оценил пластику и выправку хозяев. Джеймс явно успел повоевать в регулярной армии, а вот Стивен скорее всего ограничился учителями. Хорошими учителями, понятное дело, но есть что-то такое в строевой муштре, что оставляет свой отпечаток даже на тех, кто получил чин через происхождение и в строю никогда не стоял.

Развернувшись, барон пошёл с псарни, поманив за собой взмахом руки. Брок, подневольный человек, тут же поспешил следом.

– Да, ваша милость, – запоздало отозвался он.

Направление он узнал – давно выучил в замке всё, куда пустили, а куда не пустили – просочился и тоже изучил: старые привычки умирали с трудом и не до конца. Конкретно сейчас барон шёл в сторону казарм.

На минуту исчезнув в пристройке, барон вернулся уже с двумя мечами. Затуплёнными, но настоящими, боевыми бастардами, не какими-то там тренировочными болванками или деревяшками, и это Броку сразу понравилось. Пальцы дрогнули, кровь быстрее побежала по венам.

Осмотрев оба меча, барон кивнул сам себе, не отрывая взгляда от оплётки рукояти.

– Лови, – и, не глядя, швырнул один из клинков в сторону Брока.

Тот машинально поймал и взвесил, примеривая к руке, прислушиваясь к балансу. Привычки и рефлексы, да. Но, в конце концов, это то, что он есть.

Барон же тем временем отошёл в центр тренировочной площадки и приглашающе взмахнул вторым мечом.

– Покажи мне всё, на что способен.

Кривая улыбка сама по себе запросилась на губы. Щеночек хочет поиграть? Что ж. Почему бы и нет.

* * *

Баки всё больше приходил в восторг от происходящего. Нет, он изначально был согласен со Стивом – псарь совершенно не походил на простолюдина, выделяясь, точно алмаз в курятнике: вроде обычный камень, совершенно не интересный тупоголовым птицам, но знающий человек мгновенно определит сокровище, едва обратит на него внимание.

Стоило псарю получить в руки меч, как он преобразился. Вроде бы и стоял так же, и лицо не дрогнуло, но словно по камешку провели влажной тряпкой – и алмаз сверкнул очищенной гранью. Чуть расправились плечи, изменился наклон головы, вспыхнули глаза, а по нервам прошлось ощущение… опасности? Немолодой уже мужчина в рабочей дерюжке, меч в руках которого должен был казаться чем-то инородным, ощущался матёрым зверем, укрытым телячьей шкурой.

Рождённым с оружием в руках, поцелованным сталью и войной.

Осторожно приблизившись, Баки стал прощупывать противника.

Тот стоял на месте, точно рядовой в строю, и защищался почти так же, уйдя в глухую оборону. Меч для подобной позиции был длинноват, да и левое плечо порой еле заметно напрягалось – второй руке явно не хватало щита. Баки решил подыграть для начала и тоже атаковал, словно стоял в пешем строю напротив, что, на самом деле, было не так уж и просто, когда этого самого строя не наблюдалось ни с одной из сторон.

Защита у Брока для таких правил оказалась вполне приличная. Пусть Баки не выкладывался на полную, но пока ни разу её не пробил. А потом Брок стал огрызаться в ответ.

И тут Баки понял.

Это он-то оценивает псаря? Да нет, шутишь. Это псарь – оценивает хозяина!

Азарт захватил Баки, и он, отступив, сделал шаг в сторону, нарушая сложившийся ритм, переходя от чуждого для себя строя к поединку. Брок поступил зеркально, словно скидывая оковы навязанной роли, переставая притворяться.

Первую минуту они только кружили по утоптанной площадке, изредка делая выпады, а потом Баки всё же сорвался. И чуть не взбесился от пробежавшей по губам псаря ухмылки.

Темп мгновенно изменился. Брок вновь ушёл в глухую оборону, изучая противника, и Баки постарался сделать всё, чтобы испортить ему удовольствие. Не мог его псарь, которого никогда не видели за тренировками, составить толковую конкуренцию человеку, занимающемуся каждый день. Хотя, когда Брок в очередной раз сломал рисунок и перешёл от защиты к нападению, нельзя было сказать, поступил он так, поведясь на приманку, или потому, что сам того захотел.

Лабиринт, думал потом Баки, вот на что это было похоже. Не танец – бег сквозь лабиринт, где на каждом шагу подстерегают волчьи ямы. Их обоих несло, незнакомый непредсказуемый противник будоражил, воспламеняя застоявшуюся в жилах кровь. Кто кого перехитрит, кто кого заманит в ловушку, заставит заблудиться в чужих действиях, выбрать неверный путь, кто первый поведётся на обманку и подставится. Кто кого заведёт в тупик, вынудит оступиться, подманит под удар.

Останавливаться не хотелось, лишь смотреть на мелькание чужого меча и доказать, наглядно доказать, кто тут лучший!

Бом-бом-бом!

Гулкие удары, так отличные от лязганья клинков, заставили отскочить друг от друга и замереть, уставившись глаза в глаза. В яркие глаза, пылающие удовольствием схватки с достойным противником. Как же давно Баки не перепадало такого наслаждения. Как же Стив оказался прав.

Стив всегда прав.

Опустив остриё меча в утоптанную землю, Брок словно бы стал ниже ростом, взгляд потух, во дворе снова стоял обычный работяга. Но Баки этим было уже не обмануть.

* * *

Сигналом к окончанию затянувшегося поединка стала поварёшка. Вот так вот просто: поварёшка по кастрюле, сигнал к обеду для слуг. Как говорила Луиза: «Нанималась я вас орать, бездельники».

Не сказав ни слова, барон, отойдя к пристройке, вернул меч в стойку к остальным. Протянул руку, и Брок послушно передал своё оружие, как полагается – рукоятью вперёд.

Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что барон, перехватывая рукоять, скользнёт пальцами по его ладони в мимолётной, но совершенно однозначной ласке. И что насмешливые серые глаза полыхнут уже совсем другим азартом.

Глядя в спину удаляющемуся хозяину, Брок пытался убедить себя, что ему показалось. Получалось из рук вон плохо: с самообманом у него всегда были нелады.

* * *

_«Ты согласен? Один на двоих, то, что надо.»_

_«Придётся проявить осторожность, ты понимаешь это? С ним нельзя…»_

_«Понимаю. Но вряд ли это будет особо сложно.»_

_«Я согласен, один на двоих. Я тоже хочу почувствовать тебя, Баки. Хотя бы так.»_

* * *

Происходящее Брока напрягало. Нет, он понимал, что его открыто соблазняют. Он не понимал другого: почему ему просто не прикажут.

Помнится, у его собственной матушки, сейчас давно уже высохшей в фамильном склепе, не возникало никаких проблем с тем, чтобы воспользоваться язычками служанок, и мнение самих девушек её совершенно не интересовало. Брок по молодости даже как-то упомянул об этом её увлечении, когда родительница принялась стыдить его за противоестественные наклонности, намекая на его связь с одним брутальным виконтом, подрабатывавшим уроками верховой езды. Коня тот на скаку останавливал без проблем, а пони младшего брата мог вообще под мышкой таскать.

Связи между своими утехами со служанками и пристрастием сына к высокородным мужчинам матушка искренне не увидела. А несдержанный на язык сынок высказался в том духе, что если отец матушку не удовлетворяет в постели – не его проблемы. Чья-то добрая душа донесла реплику до отца, и следы уязвлённой мужской гордости не сходили с женщины ещё месяц.

Брок прекрасно понимал, что его хотят и намерены уложить в постель, только вместо прямого приказа получал… авансы? Хозяева откровенно пытались его соблазнить, и это вызывало искреннее изумление у счетовода и начальника стражи – двух слуг, которые достаточно широко мыслили, чтобы допустить подобную крамольную мысль.

Брок бы дал, не переломился – может, натешились бы, успокоились и оставили его в покое. Останавливала не столько гордость, давно спавшая праведным сном, сколько тот факт, что мальчишки ему по-настоящему нравились.

Мощные, широкоплечие, уверенные, надёжные – всё, как он любил. Джеймс, тот был весёлым, смешливым, и совершенно непонятно, что такой как он забыл в провинциальной глуши. Ему бы сверкать при дворе, привлекая толпы поклонниц и поклонников (металлические пальцы вполне сходили за пикантную особенность), разбивая сердца и кутя напропалую с гвардейцами. А Стивен, задумчиво-созерцательный, манил прямотой и решительностью. И у обоих в душе чувствовался надлом, тоска, которую Брок, проклиная себя, хотел бы вытащить на солнышко и утопить к чертям в бочке с дождевой водой. Чтобы оба барона жили нормальной жизнью, не вспоминая о горестях.

А ещё иногда (редко, но бывало) оба казались старше, чем выглядели.

Если Брок поддастся, уступит, то была опасность, что он не сможет их отпустить. Развалится на части, когда хозяева наиграются и утратят интерес. Нет уж, лучше не начинать, чем потом пытаться собрать себя по кускам. Стар уже для таких приключений на жилистый зад.

Утром все кусты снова были усыпаны алым.

– Почему ты не носишь куртку, которую подарил Стив?

А ещё там, где Джеймс пёр напролом, Стивен действовал тихой сапой. Не то чтобы Брок не заметил попытки себя пометить.

– Куртка была мне? – максимально искренне удивился он, в последний раз протирая корыто, обычно служившее собакам для еды. Сбоку постепенно остывало ведро с кипятком. – Я думал, она Саймону. У него как раз свадьба.

Что барону – поношенная рабочая куртка, то сыну старосты – роскошный наряд, которым и на собственной свадьбе прихвастнуть не зазорно.

– Мне и надеть-то её не с чем.

Джеймс недовольно окинул взглядом его шерстяные штаны, с которыми кожаная куртка с тиснёным узором ни хрена бы не смотрелась, и досадливо прикусил пухлую нижнюю губу. Вопрос, откуда у псаря такой вкус, чтобы понимать, что с чем сочетается, так и не прозвучал.

Явно что-то про себя переживая, Джеймс навернул по двору круг, пока Брок сходил к колодцу с двумя вёдрами, и снова остановился рядом.

– Собаки понимают, кто их хозяева?

– Нет, – отозвался Брок, наполняя вычищенную лохань водой из колодца. – Собаки не понимают рангов, сословий и золотых монет, для них всё просто: кто с ними занимается, кто их кормит – тот и главный.

И разбавил ледяную колодезную воду немного остывшим кипятком. Поболтал рукой, перемешивая. Назвать результат тёплым можно было с некоторой натяжкой, но пальцы не ломило. То, что надо.

– Как я могу позаниматься с собаками?

Брок с трудом удержал язык за зубами, настолько это было предсказуемо.

– Да запросто! – широко улыбнулся он. – Их как раз пора вымыть.

И протянул барону миску с невнятной бурой субстанцией, отвратительной даже на вид.

Как бы это сказать. Никто в своём уме не станет тратить на собак дорогое парфюмерное мыло. Зато жидкого овсяного теста деревенские отжалели от души! Джеймса отчётливо перекосило, аж смотреть приятно.

Но надо отдать ему должное: отказываться от своих слов барон не стал. Помедлив, он сбросил камзол на один из вездесущих кустов, закатал рукава и всем своим видом продемонстрировал готовность к работе. Брок покосился на него и тут же отвёл взгляд: железной у барона оказалась не только кисть, а вся рука, минимум по плечо.

Решив, что барону лучше знать, что его железяке можно, а чего нельзя, Брок подозвал Луковичку, как самого спокойного из щенков. Да, Луковичку. Имена придумывал не он.

Знакомство собаки с бароном прошло не без подозрений с обеих сторон. Барон явно не знал, как вести себя с собакой, а собаку уже начали натаскивать на чужаков. Не будь у Луковички такой слепой веры в Брока, хрен бы Джеймсу удалось к ней прикоснуться.

– Никаких резких движений. В глаза собаке не смотреть, – инструктировал Брок, – это вызов. Ваша милость, протяните руку, дайте обнюхать. Теперь вторую. Лук, стоять. Свои. Вот, вот, – и Брок привязал поводок к одному из прутьев решётки, сделав всё возможное, чтобы собака толком не могла двигаться.

Джеймс старался, правда, но по большей части его помощь свелась к «подай-принеси»: Брок не собирался рисковать ни физическим здоровьем барона, ни душевным – собаки, так что безо всяких там «придержать за лапу», и вообще без лишних прикосновений одного к другому.

В остальном же никакой особой осторожности Брок проявлять не собирался, так что вымок барон от души, да и одежду явно придётся отстирывать. У Брока прямо на сердце теплело, когда он видел, с каким отвращением его помощник прикасался к мерзостной жиже в миске и как незаметно старался отодвинуться от покрытой этой гадостью собаки. Все пять раз.

Вымыв первого из своих щенков, Брок отвязал поводок от ошейника и, подумав, положил барону на живую ладонь вкусняшку.

– Можно, – скомандовал он, и пасть Луковички (вполне себе серьёзная пасть с острыми клыками) деликатно сняла подношение с чужой ладони.

Может, и не стоило поощрять барона за послушание, но надо было как-то приучать собак доверять своим настоящим хозяевам. Барон от удовольствия аж светился собственным светом. Пока Брок не привязал Джека, грозившего стать самым крупным из пятёрки, и не перевёл взгляд на злосчастную миску.

– Хорошо, что собаки гладкошёрстные, – оптимистично поделился Брок, – а то бы перед помывкой вычёсывать пришлось.

Барон вымученно улыбнулся. Так его даже тренировки не выматывали.

Когда с помывкой щенков было покончено, Брок, сдержав порыв спошлить про трудности первого раза, оценил уровень оставшейся в корыте воды и прикинул, что простирнуть штаны ему хватит, а сменную рубаху ему прачки вернут.

– Пожалуй, мне пора, – оценив положение солнца, сообщил Джеймс, с опаской косясь на решётку, за которой отдыхали помытые собаки. Совершенно правильно подозревая, что псарю есть чем заняться, и присутствие уже раз использованного не по назначению барона его не смутит. – Ещё увидимся, – и решительно протянул руку.

Брок так же решительно протянул свою, перепачканную в курином дерьме.

Чего коситесь, ваша милость? Не знали, чем в деревнях порты стирают?

* * *

– Расскажи мне об этих собаках.

Точно. Сегодня же «белый» день.

То ли предупреждённый вторым бароном, то ли просто более осторожный, Стивен помощи с собаками не предлагал. Хотя Брок честно прикинул возможность использовать Стивена в качестве помощника в вечерних тренировках. Вот только приучать собак видеть в хозяине дичь было плохой идеей в принципе.

– Вы купили щенков, нацеленных находиться среди людей, – подумав, начал Брок. – Эта порода может проявить разный характер, всё зависит от второго-третьего месяца жизни. Если держать в изоляции – выйдут недоверчивые резкие звери, таких обычно берут для собачьих боёв. Мои детки выходили из загона, всё время были с людьми, знакомились с другими животными и даже путешествовали до ближайшей деревни. Они спокойно находятся в присутствии чужаков и лошадей, способны без особых проблем покидать привычные места – то, что нужно для сопровождения обоза. Вы ведь для этого их приобретали, ваша милость?

Стивен кивнул, разглядывая уже не щенков – молодых псов, снующих за решёткой и подозрительно поглядывающих на чужака. Крупные, с блестящей чёрной шкурой, подрубленными ушами и хвостами, они действительно выглядели опасными и до странного походили на собственного дрессировщика, тоже опасного и черноволосого. У них даже глаза были примерно одного цвета – карими с желтизной. И собаки молчали. Стивен больше привык к брехливым деревенским шавкам, и это молчание казалось ему неестественным.

– Вам достались хорошие экземпляры, – одобрительно, почти гордо посмотрел на своих воспитанников Брок. – Эти одними из первых начали мамку сосать, и на соске висели хорошо, крепко.

Рядом раздался сдавленный кашель. Брок и ухом не повёл. Ну а что, он правду сказал: активность новорождённых щенков так и проверяется. Кого смущает – не лезьте в псарню.

– Был у нас проездом один граф, – с долей презрения вспомнил Брок. – Сразу выкупил себе самых крупных щенков из помёта. Мастер был счастлив.

– Неужели?

– Да, ваша милость. Самые крупные при рождении обычно хуже развиваются. В питомнике таких заранее списывали.

– Наши собаки уже были чему-то обучены, когда их привезли в замок?

– Не особо. Так, основы: сидеть, лежать, рядом, фу... Вам, ваша милость, их передали вскоре после того, как окончательно отняли от суки. Щенки поволновались, конечно. Я сам поволновался, когда у Джека потом одно яйцо вовремя не опустилось. – Этот пассаж Стивен пережил более стойко, только веко дёрнулось. – Слава богу, обошлось, небольшая задержка.

– Я слышал, собаки метят территорию, которую считают своей.

Брок только неопределённо хмыкнул. Да, вот такой он гад. Если барон хочет знать, обоссали ему замок по всем углам или только псарню – пусть спрашивает напрямую.

С бароном Джеймсом затрагивать такие темы Брок бы поостерёгся. С того сталось бы их развить и непринуждённо подвести к горизонтальной плоскости. У Джеймса порой включалось что-то такое, флирт на грани фола. Вспомнить только то несостоявшееся рукопожатие: Брок по бесстыжим серым глазам видел, что ему хотели обманом поцеловать ручку. Джеймс был так откровенно разочарован, аж вспомнить приятно.

– Щенков нельзя бить, – продолжил Брок. Всё-таки любимая тема хорошо развязывала язык, тут Стивен его подловил. – Так можно воспитать только труса или добиться побега в… другую стаю. Если пёс что-то сделал неправильно или подумал огрызнуться, надо прижать за холку к земле и сдавить рукой выше носа. Это как будто вожак укусил за морду, показывает, кто в стае главный, собаки понимают такое инстинктом. Можно ещё встряхнуть за шкирку, но это пока они были маленькими. Сейчас…

Стивен понимающе кивнул. Встав на задние лапы, подросшие псы могли оказаться выше человека. И весили уже столько, что одной рукой так запросто не поднять.

– И часто собаки… огрызаются?

– Сейчас нет, ваша милость, они уже не подростки, «сделать назло» прошло и забыто. Они знают, кто в стае вожак.

– И это явно не я или Ба… Джеймс.

Брок покосился на хозяина.

– Ваша милость, чтобы собака признала вас вожаком, надо быть с ней постоянно. Завоевать место в иерархии, командовать ею, награждать её…

– А мы от них слишком далеки. Чужаки.

– Да, ваша милость, – Брок не счёл нужным врать или смягчать ситуацию. – К тому же, несмотря на периодические проверки своего места в стае, конкретно эта порода очень верна своей семье. Верность до могилы – это про моих малышей.

– Но ведь в семью можно войти. И… занять в иерархии стаи подобающее положение.

– Вы готовы заниматься с псами каждый день, ваша милость? Играть и учить? Пустить в свой дом? Остаться с ними на все десять лет их короткой жизни?

– Если собака верна, то почему нет?

У Брока засосало под ложечкой. Ему показалось, или барон действительно говорил не о животных?

* * *

_«Охотничий азарт, Баки? Так надолго ты никогда не увлекался.»_

_«Стив, ты меня знаешь. А я знаю тебя.»_

* * *

Сегодня две телеги с белыми цветами и под охраной четвёрки всадников отправились не по южной дороге, а по северо-западной. В этом не было ничего особенного: каждые два-три месяца, когда скоропортящийся товар падал в цене, обоз отправлялся в другой город, пока что не избалованный цветочным изобилием.

Ещё шесть телег, как всегда, направились в деревню. Там привезённое частично высушат, добавляя в травяные питьевые сборы, часть переработают в парфюмерные и целебные масла. И всё вернут в замок, на особый склад, пока не соберётся большой торговый караван до столицы, где такую ценность можно будет продать с наибольшей прибылью. Тонизирующее питьё, способствующее стройности талии, уход за кожей, лечение геморроя, расстройств желудка и кровавого кашля – дорогой товар найдёт своего покупателя.

Обычно в этот час Брок или спал, или устраивал себе тренировку, пока все поголовно заняты срочными утренними заботами, и уж тем более не обратил бы внимания на изменение маршрута небольшого обоза. Но сегодня он проснулся затемно, потрепал своих деток по загривкам и поднялся на стену встречать рассвет.

Сегодня ему исполнилось сорок пять лет. Надо же. В далёкие двадцать три, оставшись без дома и семьи, утратив право называться Рамлоу, он не верил, что доживёт до столь преклонного возраста. И в тридцать, продавая свой меч в очередной ссоре кого-то с кем-то, не верил, а вот поди ж ты. На душе было смутно, в памяти бродили тени и чужие голоса.

– Почти год, – послышалось рядом, – верно?

– Да, ваша милость, – Брок даже не вздрогнул, и успел уловить, как барон чуть заметно поморщился на это обращение, которое последнее время пытался изжить из их разговоров. Одиннадцать месяцев как он жил в этом замке и восемь – как хозяева пытались его соблазнить.

Стивен был чутким, и Брок знал, что тот уже заметил странное состояние своего псаря. Но ещё Стивен был тактичным. Иногда. Когда считал это нужным.

– Пообедаешь со мной, Брок?

Вчера бы он нашёл способ отказать. И завтра бы нашёл. А сегодня…

– Как прикажете, ваша милость, – всего лишь небольшой укус.

Обедать пошли не в общий зал, где обычно трапезничали хозяева, редкие гости и старшие слуги, а в личные покои барона. Устроились у камина, пока шустрый паренёк, диким глазом кося на псаря в хозяйской гостиной, накрывал небольшой стол.

Оба молчали, лишь изредка перекидываясь ничего не значащими репликами, воздавая должное мясу, овощам и (внезапно) ароматной похлёбке с пряными травами. Барон демонстрировал небрежную элегантность придворного этикета, а манеры Брока скорее указывали на хорошо воспитанного горожанина среднего класса: аккуратно, но без изысков. Просто потому, что именно так ему было удобно.

Спустя ещё полчаса, когда тот же паренёк, ещё больше потрясённый происходящим, исчез вместе с посудой, оставив после себя кувшин вина, мужчины вернулись к камину, потягивая прилично разведённый водой напиток.

Брок с каждой минутой всё больше чувствовал… неудобство, наверное. Хотелось уже уйти отсюда, вернуться к своим деткам и, быть может, напиться чего-то гораздо менее изысканного и в гораздо большей концентрации. И поэтому, когда барон предложил ему выбрать тему разговора, Брок сказал то, что, по его мнению, должно было гарантированно прервать эти невнятные посиделки:

– Расскажите о цветах, ваша милость.

Несколько мгновений казалось, что ожидания полностью оправдаются и его сейчас вышвырнут за дверь. Может быть, даже оставят в покое на некоторое время. Но потом Стивен зажмурился, откинулся на укрытую шкурой резную спинку и заговорил.

История про ведьму, пожелавшую возвыситься через брак, и наложенное ею проклятие вышла невесёлой.

– Мы с Ба… с Джеймсом в первое время пытались истребить все камелии в замке, но на утро те вырастали вновь. Потом мы искали способы снять проклятие, даже смогли купить услуги придворного колдуна соседнего королевства. Вряд ли, – самокритично фыркнул Стивен, – того привлёк гонорар, хотя от золота он не отказался. Скорее, его заинтересовало само проклятие. – Глотнув разбавленного вина, Стивен помолчал минуту, глядя в огонь, и продолжил: – Первым делом он нашёл на мне остатки приворота – выяснилось, что ведьма не рассчитывала лишь на свою красоту, но любовная магия не сработала, и, похоже, провал планов вывел ведьму из себя. Проклятие оказалось очень хитрым, сильным и неснимаемым. Если бы можно было найти ту тварь и заставить… Но она мертва, – горько и жёстко хмыкнул барон. – Умерла в своём доме, накладывая на нас это проклятие. Оттого оно и вышло таким сильным, что стало посмертным.

– Ведьма пожертвовала своей жизнью, чтобы досадить тому, кто ей отказал? – с сомнением протянул Брок. Ёрничать во время таких откровений было последним делом.

– Не совсем, – качнул головой Стивен. – Её убил откат за неправедно потребованное воздаяние. Как объяснил нам тот колдун, ведьма использовала формулу «лишить самого дорогого», а такое мало что противозаконно в их колдовской среде, так ещё и в случае… беспричинности нарушает равновесие. Она качнула маятник, и тот, разбуженный именно ею, на обратном пути забрал у неё в равной мере. Половина моей жизни, половина жизни… Джеймса, вот и получилась одна её. К сожалению, от проклятия это нас не избавило.

– А цветы?

– Всего лишь маркер проклятия. И поглотитель сил.

– Я заметил, что земля вокруг замка истощена.

– Этого было бы мало, чтобы ежедневно заставлять цвести все камелии в замке. Как нам объяснил колдун, каждый день один из нас умирает, а сила непрожитого дня уходит в цветы.

Откровения барона пробегали мурашками по позвоночнику. Давно перед Броком не выворачивали душу, и он не мог понять, за что ему такое доверие. Скорее всего, барону просто надо было кому-то выговориться, хотя бы раз за все эти двадцать лет, из которых он прожил только десять.

– Сколько же вам тогда, ваша милость?

– Больше, чем кажется. Как нам объяснили, каждое утро мы рождаемся заново, поэтому не болеем и не стареем. В перспективе – очень долгая жизнь и очень долгая разлука.

– Где вы только нашли ту колдунью, ведьмину мать, – просто чтобы не молчать, проговорил Брок.

– Она когда-то помогла мне самому. – Стивен со вздохом посмотрел на свои руки и сжал кулаки. Ткань на мощных плечах натянулась, распираемая вздувшимися мышцами. – В детстве я был очень болезненным ребёнком, родители боялись, что я не доживу до зрелого возраста. Отец был уже стар и нового наследника ждать не приходилось, так что он поднял все связи и прибег к колдовству. Так что потом, когда с Б… Джеймсом случилось… то несчастье, я вспомнил о ней и понадеялся, что для него она тоже сможет совершить чудо. Кто же знал, что так выйдет.

– Вы как-то пытались снять проклятие?

– О, чего мы только не испробовали! Тем более что условие снятия мы слышали чётко и ясно, такова природа подобных проклятий. «Цветок колючий для вас и вы для цветка колючего». За эти годы мы перебрали множество вариантов. Даже женились.

Брок поперхнулся и закашлялся.

– Что? – прохрипел он.

– Женились, – Стивен улыбнулся давнему воспоминанию, которое со временем потеряло в трагизме и стало восприниматься с юмором.

В дверь постучались. Вошёл всё тот же парнишка, только взгляд у него теперь был не дикий, а скорее философский: «Я видел некоторое дерьмо, удивите меня». На подносе стоял небольшой серебряный кувшинчик восточной формы и два маленьких кубка. Брок таких крошечных давно не видел. Разлив по кубкам содержимое кувшинчика, слуга удалился, поклоном подтвердив, что услышал приказ накормить собак.

По комнате поплыл странно знакомый аромат. Брок никак не мог его вспомнить. У кого-то из сестёр были такие духи? Или это смутно знакомая пряность? В кубке колыхалась обжигающе-горячая полночь.

– Кофе, – поняв его затруднения, сообщил Стивен.

Брови Брока полезли на лоб. Он, конечно, слышал об этом напитке королей, но самому пробовать не доводилось. Зёрна стоили полтора своих веса в золоте, а за покупку мешочка весом в фунт торговцы бесплатно отдавали темнокожего раба, который умел этот напиток готовить. Рабы были темнокожими даже по меркам родины Брока, а никого смуглее себя он в замке не встречал, что наводило на некоторые размышления.

Похоже, он недооценил доходы от ежедневной продажи цветов.

Посмотрев на Стивена, свою порцию Брок пригубил очень осторожно – и правильно сделал. Горечь была невероятная, он аж скривился; услышав смешок хозяина, тут же попытался сделать независимое лицо.

Во второй раз Брок пробовал ещё осторожнее, заранее собрав волю в кулак, и, откинувшись на спинку, прикрыл глаза, катая во рту крошечный глоток. Новая попытка показалась терпимее, по языку скользнул экзотический вкус, вызывая странные ассоциации и смутные образы далёких, никогда не виденных стран. С третьего глотка вкус стал распадаться на составляющие, пришло понимание, что в напитке действительно присутствуют специи, часть из которых Брок, поднапрягшись, смог бы опознать. Но ему не хотелось. Растёкшаяся по нёбу горечь до странности гармонировала с темой разговора.

Солнце за окном коснулось бойниц.

– Её звали Маргарет, – рассказывал Стивен, цедя свою порцию. – Пятая дочь северного барона. Не того, который сейчас владеет северными землями, его отца. Пьяница и картёжник был, если честно. Знаешь, как это бывает, когда много детей, а приданого не хватает даже на старшую дочь. Маргарет была из девочек самой буйной, отец собирался её продать в Загорье.

Брок кивнул. Знакомая история. Если дочь нельзя достойно выдать замуж, то её либо старались пристроить в компаньонки к приличной пожилой леди в надежде, что та оставит ей какое-никакое наследство, либо продавали соседу в младшие жёны. Никакого венчания, с точки зрения церкви – обычный блуд. По факту, девушку покупали для постельных утех. Если у неё рождался ребёнок, его с равной вероятностью могли сразу же убить или отдать в любую крестьянскую семью – никаких претензий на высокородность такие бастарды предъявить не могли.

– Маргарет действительно была сильной, той розой, у которой больше шипов, чем лепестков и аромата, – ностальгически улыбнувшись, продолжил Стивен. – Благодаря продаже камелий, мы сумели восстановить своё финансовое положение и предложили её отцу чуть больше золота, чем первый покупатель. Потом я женился на Маргарет. – Он вздохнул. – Она всё понимала, знаешь? Что лучше двое обходительных молодых мужчин и звание полноценной хозяйки замка, чем один жестокий старик, заточение и, скорее всего, ранняя смерть. Про нас, про проклятие. Мы увезли её подальше, и там она обвенчалась уже с… Джеймсом.

В комнате серело. Стивен, наклонившись, подбросил в камин несколько поленьев.

– Ничего не получилось, – вздохнул Стивен. – Мы промучились года два, потом Маргарет приняла решение за всех нас: ушла в монастырь и приняла постриг. Хорошо, что детей мы так и не нажили. Я приходил её навестить. Через порог монастыря она призналась, что влюблена в меня, но больше не может делить меня с Джеймсом. Понимаешь, Брок? Не мы её делили, а она – меня. Я сделал щедрое пожертвование, так что с карьерой в монастыре у неё сложилось.

– Ты так просто об этом говоришь, – заметил Брок.

– Она по-своему была нам дорога, – признал Стивен, – но мы не любили её в том смысле, в каком полагается любить женщину. Так что сейчас мне гораздо проще вспоминать, как она строила слуг, и представлять, как она строит свой богомольный курятник.

– Что ещё вы пробовали?

– Мы построили теплицы и вырастили настоящие розы. Ухаживали за ними вдвоём. Тоже не помогло, так что через три года Б… Джеймс лично выкорчевал все кусты.

Поколебавшись, Брок всё же спросил:

– Ты всё время сбиваешься на имени.

Стивен покосился на него, что-то для себя решая, потом светло улыбнулся, и Брок с досадой осознал, что, увлёкшись, перешёл на недопустимую между хозяином и слугой фамильярность. Своё поражение Брок запил совсем уж горькими остатками кофе и подозрительно уставился на осадок. Наверняка в этой неведомой дряни был алкоголь. Или ещё что весёлое.

– Баки, – произнёс Стивен, так трепетно и нежно, что Брок забыл, как дышать. – Ему никогда не нравилось имя Джеймс, поэтому я назвал его Баки.

– Вы…

– Да. Мы любим друг друга. Были любовниками. Сначала скрывали – его родители не приняли бы таких увлечений сына, а после того, как отец от него отрёкся, нам стало всё равно. Б… Баки шутил, что обменял руку на свободу.

– Вы не виделись двадцать лет.

– Десять, – поправил Стивен. – Мы живём день через день, от рассвета до рассвета, так что десять.

– Но вы же как-то общаетесь?

Хмыкнув, Стивен встал, подхватил со стола подсвечник, запалил свечи от камина и, поманив за собой, вышел в соседнюю комнату.

Они оказались в спальне. Брок, несколько подозрительно оглядевшись, прилип взглядом к висевшей на стене большой аспидной доске, такой большой, каких он в жизни не видел. На столике рядом расположился узнаваемый ящик для меловых перьев, как это называли в годы его юности, глиняная бутылка и плошка с тряпкой.

Стивен прошёлся по комнате, зажигая расставленные тут и там свечи.

– Вот, – махнул он рукой в сторону доски. – Наше средство общения. И пергамент каждый день отскабливать не надо.

Пока Брок рассматривал явно штучный экземпляр, Стивен остановился совсем рядом. От его дыхания у Брока шевелились волоски на шее. А может, и не от дыхания.

– Я не понимаю. На кой чёрт я вам сдался, – выдохнул он, стараясь не показать, как на него подействовало тепло чужого мощного тела.

– Ты нам нравишься, – сказал Стивен и провёл носом у самого виска, то ли лаская, то ли тайком принюхиваясь. Брок иррационально порадовался, что помыл вчера голову. – Нам обоим. Красивый, сильный…

– …Гад, – закончил за него Брок, которого начинало вести от всего происходящего. – Может, я подлец, каких свет не видывал?

Стивен фыркнул ему в затылок.

– Вряд ли. Ты почти год живёшь в нашем доме, мы успели неплохо тебя узнать.

– Это ты про тот случай, когда их милость Джеймс пытались мне заплатить?

– Что? – недоумённо переспросил Стивен. И рассмеялся приятным, звучным смехом. – Вот тупица. И что ты ему ответил?

Брок хмыкнул, но промолчал. Небывалое для него великодушие.

Не дождавшись ответа, Стивен провёл руками по чужим бокам, лаская и изучая. Брок невольно подался к нему.

– Один на двоих?

– Да, – подтвердил Стивен. – Один на двоих. Чтобы, просыпаясь утром, знать, как хорошо Баки было ночью, чтобы чувствовать вкус его кожи на твоей, чтобы целовать губы, которые целовал он, чтобы любить тебя так, как я люблю его. – Брок не заметил, как с него стянули верхнюю рубашку, и очнулся уже босым, оседая на кровать. – Нам мало запаха на подушке, Брок, очень мало.

– Вам нужен посредник, замена.

Стивен отрицательно мотнул головой.

– Для этого сгодился бы кто угодно. Но нам нужен ты. Потому что… – и барон замолчал, не находя слов. Не важно, Брок всё равно его понял и вскинул руки, позволяя снять с себя нижнюю рубаху, свою последнюю одежду.

Они целовались в неверном свете свечей, касались чужого тела, сталкиваясь руками и мешая друг другу, но это было неважно, нормально, даже правильно.

– Как ты хочешь? – спросил Стивен, всем телом прижимая Брока к постели, беспрестанно потираясь, словно не мог остановиться. – Как тебе нравится?

– Мне?

– Конечно. Затащить тебя в постель было моим решением, так что будет только справедливо, если вид любви выберешь ты.

– Даже если я захочу твой рот? – скептически хмыкнул Брок.

Не сказав ни слова, даже не усомнившись, Стивен скользнул вниз и, потёршись щекой о чужой полувозбуждённый член, заглотил головку.

Брок задохнулся разом от ощущений и потрясения. Схватив Стивена за волосы, он попытался отпихнуть его от себя.

– Стой, ты что делаешь?!

– Ты же сам сказал, – отозвался Стивен, одарив его шалой улыбкой демона-искусителя, и покровительственно погладил покрытый собственной слюной член.

– Но… – у Брока не находилось слов. Грязная, постыдная ласка, недостойная высокородного мужчины, такую дарят только в убогих борделях, где с одинаковой лёгкостью предложат хоть ребёнка, хоть козу.

Стивен лишь улыбнулся и провёл языком по напряжённым венам.

– Для нас с Баки никогда не было запретного в постели. Всё, что доставляет удовольствие обоим, правильно.

– Что, вы и в платья наряжались? – не смолчал Брок.

Стивен снова засмеялся, порочный и прекрасный. Брок за весь год не слышал от него столько смеха, сколько за один сегодняшний вечер.

– Думаешь, тебе пойдут чулки?

– Думаю, тебе пойдёт корсет! Знаешь, чтобы грудь приподняло так приподняло. С таким декольте тебя легко примут за женщину, даже несмотря на рост и размер ноги.

– Язва, – нежно протянул Стивен и снова заглотил его член, опытно помогая себе рукой.

Эффективный способ заставить Брока заткнуться.

Он даже не воспротивился, почувствовав смазанные чем-то пальцы в собственной заднице. Пускай. Плевать. После волшебного рта Стивена нечего выделываться.

Осознав согласие, Стивен удвоил усилия по растягиванию уже много лет как нетронутого входа, и вскоре, провернув четыре пальца, поднялся, подхватив Брока под колени.

– Еби уже, – процедил тот сквозь зубы.

– Назови меня по имени. Скажи «Стив», Брок, назови меня Стивом!

– Сти-и-ив!

Он оказался заполнен единым слитным движением, сильным и правильным, отрезвляюще болезненным и одновременно дающим понять, что соскочить не выйдет. Ему будет хорошо, здесь и сейчас, хочет он того или нет, дурень старый, и хорошо ему сделает этот роскошный красавец, который, оказывается, всё это время сдерживал свою силу. Потому что не может обычный человек так легко вертеть далеко не лёгкую тренированную тушу, не может играючи удерживать одной рукой и требовать, требовать:

– Давай, Брок, давай, сладкий, ну же!

– Стив, Стив, да, Сти-и-ив!!!

И последней осознанной мыслью, прежде, чем провалиться в голый инстинкт наслаждения, в голове пронеслось: «И всё же в этом кофе что-то было!»

* * *

Утро у Баки началось просто чудесно. Ещё не проснувшись, он прижался к сильному мужскому телу в своей постели, которое окутало его запахом счастья. Открывать глаза совершенно не хотелось.

Мужчина в его объятьях пошевелился, и Баки, резко открыв глаза, оторвал голову от подушки.

Да ладно!

Брока он узнал сразу: нельзя не узнать мужика, за которым неприлично долго бегал. Хотя вид на хорошо растраханную задницу определённо был незнаком. А эта спина! Стив рассказывал про эту спину, жаль, раньше Баки её видеть не доводилось. Загорелая, мускулистая, испещрённая шрамами, напоминавшая карту сражений или книгу жизни. Баки легко мог её читать. Вот след вдоль хребта от обычного меча; на боку ближе к бедру – от ятагана; на правом плече оставил след боевой кнут; а рваная вдавленная звезда на левой лопатке – зазубренная стрела. Либо повезло с доспехом, либо попала на излёте: пришлось вырезать из мяса, но по кости лишь царапнуло, иначе последствия были бы намного серьёзнее.

Но самым главным было всё-таки то, чем эта спина заканчивалась. Попа. Хорошо использованная, свежеотлюбленная попа, и Баки даже без знакомого запаха прекрасно бы понял, кем конкретно эта попа отлюблена. Не имея сил сопротивляться своему желанию, Баки мягко довернул Брока, укладывая его на живот, и принялся слизывать подсохшие следы на бёдрах, постепенно поднимаясь всё выше, к самому сладкому, припухшему и открытому. Да, Стиви не мог пожаловаться на размер.

Брок, заворчав сквозь сон, подгрёб под себя подушку и шире раздвинул ноги, облегчая доступ. Баки честно думал, что на одних инстинктах, пока, вылизав вход, не поднял голову и не встретился взглядом со скептически прищуренным глазом, взиравшим на него поверх сильного рельефного плеча. Брок демонстративно зевнул и отвернулся, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.

Вот поганец.

Впрочем, сейчас Баки было всё равно. По его языку растекался подзабытый вкус Стива, доставленный самым лучшим способом из всех возможных.

Вылизав дочиста, куда дотянулся, и самодовольно отметив, что определённая, весьма выразительная часть долгожданного любовника не осталась к его действиям равнодушной, Баки переключился непосредственно на эту потрясающую спину, поднимаясь вдоль позвоночника.

– Сейчас я тебя возьму, – наклонившись к смуглому, чуть заострённому уху интимно шепнул Баки и собственнически сжал крепкие ягодицы.

Брок под ним снова фыркнул и расслабленно потёрся щекой о подушку:

– А чего это не я – тебя? – явно для проформы буркнул он.

– Ну уж нет, – легко и светло засмеялся Баки. – Я готов давать только Стиву, так что смирись, сладкий.

В комнате повисло недоумённое молчание, тело снизу напряглось, но совсем не в нужном смысле. В следующую секунду Баки сбросило на постель, он только и успел, что моргнуть, когда дверь в спальню с силой захлопнулась. Ещё не понимая, что произошло, Баки машинально уставился в стену. Пустая аспидная доска ответила ему немым укором.

* * *

Хорошо, что Стив… Стивен оказался таким аккуратистом, подумал Брок, натягивая в коридоре рубаху и верхние штаны. Это он вчера не следил, куда летела его одежда, а Стивен, оказывается, умудрился не только отследить, но и сложить стопкой на ковре. Иначе пришлось бы сейчас сверкать голым задом – носиться по хозяйской спальне в поисках своих вещей Брок бы точно не стал.

Наверное, и правильно. Он уже упал и летел с горы, и такой вот встречный камень, оно хоть и больно, но замедляет падение. Синяки-то что? Поноет и пройдёт. Это же глупость какая, на самом деле: два барона и псарь. О чём он только думал вчера?

Слуги с некоторым удивлением провожали взглядами мрачного псаря, топавшего по коридорам замка босиком и с сапогами в руке.

Вечером, привязывая к ошейникам поводки, Брок чувствовал спиной ясно чей взгляд, но делал вид, что ничего не замечает. Скомандовал: «Рядом», – и пошёл к уже закрытым на ночь воротам. Стражник кивнул ему, без слов открыл калитку. По другую сторону ждал Саймон с тележкой, в которой высилась груда порядком пожёванных зимних плащей.

Калитка закрылась, а Джеймс так и не попытался его окликнуть.

* * *

_«Баки, ты кретин.»_

_«Я знаю, Стив, что мне делать?»_

* * *

– Ты обиделся?

– Мне не на что обижаться, ваша милость.

– Брок.

Стивен стоял, привалившись к стене конюшни, и с каменным лицом следил за тем, как Брок оценивал собачьи когти. Едва барон появился на псарне, Брок вскочил и согнулся в поклоне, как… как, собственно, и поступали все слуги, если барон обращал на них внимание, пока он не давал знак вернуться к своим обязанностям. Оказывается, прошедшие месяцы многое изменили в их взаимодействии, но сейчас всё откатилось на исходные позиции. Так, как было до разговоров со Стивом, до поединков с Баки, до совместного выгула щенков, до… до всего.

– Да, ваша милость?

– Почему с тобой так трудно?! – не выдержав, прорычал Стивен, саданув кулаком по деревянной балке.

Брок подумал, что у Саймона настали трудные времена: раздрай в душе он привык агрессивно изливать на окружающих. На хозяев не поорёшь, с собаками необходимо сдерживаться, а вот подручному, изображавшему по вечерам недоброжелателя на пересечённой местности, доставалось от злости псаря в полной мере. Как бы не сбежал от такой работы.

Не став дожидаться ответа, барон развернулся и ушёл со двора. Может, ему бы и стало легче, знай он, что на вечерней тренировке, загнав помощника в совсем уж вычурные кусты, Брок будет жевать травинку, ни хрена по вкусу не похожую на кофе, но всё равно вязкую и горькую. Только кто ж барону об этом скажет?

* * *

Поездка в столицу прошла нормально. В городе, что в дне неспешного пути от Замка Камелий, пять телег, доверху наполненных чаями и маслами, влились в торговый караван, вместе с ним за две недели спокойно доехали до столицы, и вот теперь возвращались назад. Не все, конечно. Во главе с бароном возвращалась одна телега с возничим, на которой поместилось всё закупленное плюс солидная сумма выручки за минувший год, трое стражников сопровождения (ещё троих пришлось оставить в столице для охраны складов), личный слуга барона и Брок с собаками.

На данный момент путешественники уже должны были въезжать в ворота замка, но спустя несколько часов после того, как они покинули последний город, у телеги отлетело колесо. На починку ушла половина дня, возвращаться было поздно, и барон принял решение переночевать в пути.

Баки покачивался в седле, пристально наблюдая за Броком, вышагивавшим рядом с телегой. Зрелище было приятным и в чём-то завораживающим. Уже взрослые собаки, внушавшие уважение своими размерами и благородной статью, кружили по дороге, с привычной молчаливостью изучая всё вокруг. Время от времени они подбегали к псарю или псарь подходил к чему-то, что их заинтересовало, и такие моменты привлекали внимание всего маленького каравана – просто потому, что смотреть было больше не на что. Стражники ухмылялись, отпускали шуточки, Брок зубоскалил в ответ.

Баки видел другое. Единый организм, самое спаянное боевое подразделение, какое попадалось в его жизни. Брок повелевал собаками словом, жестом, прикосновением, и они безропотно его слушались. Порой создавалось впечатление, что псарю стоит лишь подумать, и пять его продолжений сделают так, как он пожелает. Точно так же сам Брок понимал собак, даже, казалось, стоя к ним спиной или смотря в другую сторону.

Было в этом взаимодействии животных и человека что-то мистическое. Не колдовское, а глубинное, древнее, притягательное, отдающее дыханием забытых языческих богов, как пляска огня в ночном костре. Баки не мог отвести взгляда, не мог не любоваться.

Сумерки постепенно опускались на дорогу. Собаки, рассыпавшись по обочинам, скользили в тенях, повинуясь какому-то очередному приказу, но тут Брок замер, вскинув кулак.

Послушались его разом все: собаки, люди и кони. Возничий попусту натянул поводья, останавливая и без того притормозившую телегу, только молодой слуга растерянно завертел головой, не понимая, что происходит.

– Люди, – односложно сообщил псарь и, ещё раз кинув взгляд на замерших собак, махнул рукой: – Там и там, много.

Стражники сняли с бортов телеги развешанные там щиты, потянули из ножен мечи. Баки, не желая изображать из себя мишень, спрыгнул с коня, а возничий, бывший солдат-ветеран, отвесил слуге животворящего леща и утрамбовал его на дно телеги.

Вечером на пустой лесной дороге, с большой тяжелогружёной телегой некуда деться и некуда отступить. Скорее всего, весть о грузе неслась от самого города и ждали тут именно их.

Никаких переговоров никто устраивать не собирался, просто Брок подал очередной сигнал, а уже спустя минуту с двух сторон полетели арбалетные болты.

Заржала раненая в шею лошадь, стражники, встав полукругом у высокого борта телеги и окружив щитами барона, стойко выжидали, а Брок, выхватив единственное доступное ему оружие, нож, нырнул за тележное колесо.

Их оказалось пятнадцать. Пятнадцать грязных заросших мужиков высыпали на дорогу с двух сторон, как только поняли, что обстрел не приносит никакого результата, и барон, хладнокровно приказав двум стражникам встать с другой стороны телеги, шагнул вперёд, доверив третьему и последнему прикрыть спину.

Но не успела напавшая толпа добежать до цели, как над дорогой разнёсся резкий свист, и в следующую секунду в задних рядах разбойников заорали от боли. Первым в ближний бой вступил не барон, не стражники, а собаки. Кане-корсо. Здоровенные чёрные псы, приобретённые когда-то именно для охраны обоза.

Натасканные Броком на двуногую дичь.

О, разбойники не были идиотами и озаботились какой-никакой бронёй, но что могли кожаные куртки с нашитыми металлическими кольцами против зубов, целящих в ноги и запястья, клочьями выдирающих мясо и рвущих сухожилия? Первый разбойник упал, атакованный сразу двумя демонами, и не успели его ошалевшие от неожиданности сотоварищи осознать, что происходит, как на его шее сомкнулись зубы машины смерти по имени Луковичка и рванули, поливая землю кровью.

Но что бы ни происходило позади, по рявку атамана первые ряды не остановились и с разгона налетели на оборонявшихся.

Не будь его спина прикрыта одним из лучших его людей, которых он лично тренировал, это нападение стало бы последним в жизни Баки. Пусть нападавшие оказались не самыми великими мечниками, только поединки их и не интересовали. Можно что угодно говорить об искусстве фехтования, но когда в лицо летит сеть из вязкой верёвки, а против меча встают два обитых железом посоха – и при этом тебе некуда отступать, только под два насаженных на длинные ручки топора…

Увернуться от сети Баки всё же сумел, разменяв её на ножны, которыми планировал воспользоваться как щитом, но теперь у него под ногами валялось нечто, обо что он мог в любой момент споткнуться и упасть, потеряв жизнь. Свою жизнь, одну на двоих со Стивом – Баки не имел права умирать и утаскивать Стива с собой в могилу!

Замкнуть кольцо разбойники не успели: враг справа задохнулся и повалился на землю, даже не пытаясь ухватить застрявший в глазнице нож. Это дало Баки шанс разделаться с тем, кто остался слева, и тут же вернуться на место, закрыв спину своего человека.

С другой стороны повозки тоже кипел бой, рядом слышалось рычание, вопли, крики. Баки не смел обернуться.

Всё закончилось быстро. Скорее всего, благодарить за это следовало именно собак, которые, сливаясь с ночными тенями, молча возникали за спинами разбойников, яростно нападали и стремительно исчезали в тех же тенях. Такой удачи, как в самом начале, им больше не выпало, но множество покусанных конечностей, вырванных щёк и паника в рядах разбойников сделали своё дело. Маленький отряд отбился.

Сколько шёл бой? Десять минут, полчаса? Сумерки окончательно превратились в ночь, скрадывая страшное зрелище, превращая лужи крови в чёрные дыры. Двое стражников серьёзно пострадали и, повинуясь приказу барона, спешно перетягивали раны с помощью возницы, а третий занимался лошадью, отделавшейся, к счастью, глубокой царапиной. Икающий от пережитого страха слуга не знал, за что хвататься, и его послали хвататься за щиты, которые требовалось снова повесить на борта телеги. Парень в конце концов справился, уронив каждый щит минимум трижды, зато больше не мешался под ногами.

Заполошно оглянувшись, Баки увидел Брока, который, зачем-то придавив к земле одного из псов, с силой нажал ему на морду, а потом услал в лес вместе с другими. Сам же, запалив извлечённый из повозки факел, подошёл к одному из трупов, забрал у него длинный нож и двинулся от одного тела к другому. Крупный Джек, единственный пёс, которого Баки отличал от остальных, молчаливой тенью вышагивал у его ноги. Время от времени они останавливались и нож Брока добивающим ударом обрывал очередную жалкую жизнь.

И правильно. Баки перевёл взгляд на тело у своих ног – первые минуты нападения явно обозначали его как вожака. Для допроса хватит. Возница, определив, что дальше стражники справятся сами, двинулся следом за псарём, обыскивая трупы. Попинал скатки с сетями, валявшиеся рядом с первым загрызенным, и с сожалением оставил их в покое.

Закончив со своим делом, Брок вернулся, отчитался, что живых людей поблизости больше нет, и Баки скомандовал трогаться. Сбежали стрелки или где-то в кустах валяются брошенные арбалеты, его не интересовало. Лошади, нервно прядая ушами, с радостью удалились от пропахшего кровью и смертью места.

Но не прошло и часа, как всё равно пришлось остановиться: идти куда-то ночью редко являлось хорошей идеей. Свернув в знакомом месте, телега выехала на маленькую поляну. Баки приказал развести костёр и приготовить поздний ужин. Всё ещё не отошедший слуга посмотрел на него со священным ужасом.

– Дубина! – рявкнул на него возничий. – Дрова там! Это обеденная стоянка!

Стражники заново перевязывали раны и утешались выданным вином (по стакану, не больше), слуга разводил костёр, возница сходил к ручью и принёс воды. Баки сидел на снятом с собственного коня седле и смотрел, как псарь оттирал кровь с морды очередного своего питомца, совершенно не опасаясь его клыков, а тот безропотно переносил все манипуляции и довольно вилял обрубком хвоста в ответ на ласку.

Ещё через два часа, когда все поели и устроились… нет, не спать – пережидать ночь, Баки встал, перекинулся парой слов со своими людьми и, подойдя к Броку, тронул его за плечо.

– Иди за мной.

Брок кивнул, поднялся, отдал собакам какую-то лишь им понятную команду и пошёл следом.

Идти оказалось недалеко, всего-то минут десять. Очередная поляна, только на этот раз с сараем. Кто, когда и зачем его тут поставил, не помнили даже местные жители, но крестьяне и мимохожие караваны пользовались им регулярно, и сейчас внутри, как всегда, пол устилала прелая солома.

Не сказав ни слова, Баки прижал Брока к дощатой стене и впился в жёсткие губы отчаянно-собственническим поцелуем. Попытавшийся врезать ему кулак был перехвачен железной ладонью и прижат к твёрдому бедру.

– Прости, прости, – хрипло заговорил Баки, – не могу больше, ты меня с ума сводишь…

У Баки отключалось всякое соображение. Пока они шли до этого сарая, он всё прокручивал в памяти отблески факела на тёмной коже, руку на чёрной шкуре и нож псаря в глазнице разбойника.

Баки заводили кровь и смерть, он знал это за собой и не видел в этом ничего странного для того, кто полжизни провёл в боях. И пусть Брок мало что сделал там, на дороге… Да блядь! Их бы всех положили, если бы не чёртовы собаки! Если бы не человек, виртуозно направлявший их, как сам Баки направлял остриё любимого меча.

– Прости, Брок, сладкий, мой, пожалуйста, Брок…

* * *

Брока откровенно вело. Улёгшийся было после схватки огонь снова разгорелся в жилах, настойчиво-просящий грубый голос дёргал за нервы. Прижавшееся тело было горячим и возбуждённым, а ночь, ночь обещала скрыть охватившее их двоих помешательство.

Резко оттолкнувшись от досок, Брок в свою очередь вдавил Джеймса в стену сарая и укусил за губу. Тот только хрипло рассмеялся и подался бёдрами, явно уже мало что соображая.

В отличие от Джеймса, Брок ещё более-менее себя контролировал и желал хотя бы минимального комфорта. Оба плаща полетели на солому, туда, где было светло от взошедшей полной луны. Да, это полнолунное безумие, вот и всё. Следом на плащи упали два обнажённых тела и, казалось, сплелись ещё в падении.

Инстинкты требовали сражения за лидерство, а остаткам разума было всё равно, но вскоре Джеймс… Какой, к чёрту, Джеймс?! Вскоре Баки оказался распластан под Броком и нетерпеливо раскинул ноги, разом соглашаясь на всё, чего захочет его любовник.

– Ты понимаешь, на что соглашаешься? – с трудом сдерживаясь, прохрипел Брок.

В ответ Баки, окинув его вставший член слегка прояснившимся горячим взглядом, слепо пошарил в сброшенной одежде и вложил в руку Брока флакон с чёртовым маслом из листьев камелии.

Больше медлить Брок не стал. Перевернув Баки спиной к себе, он вздёрнул бледные бёдра и жёстко нажал ладонью на лопатки, вдавливая любовника грудью в плащ. Подготовка не затянулась, обоим было невтерпёж и хотелось быстро, жадно, больно. Баки рвано, с облегчением застонал, принимая бесцеремонное вторжение, и ещё шире раздвинул ноги. Ладони, живая и металлическая, вцепились в плащ рядом с головой, одинаково сияя в свете полной луны.

Брок жёстко трахал распростёртое под ним тело, одной рукой ухватив за длинные тёмные патлы, а другой за мощное бедро, и понимал, что это всё, это уже навсегда. Он не сможет отпустить своих мальчиков, ни одного из них, они принадлежат ему, и пусть только попробуют заменить его на кого-то моложе и смазливее, на кого-то, не обезображенного шрамами и без седины в волосах, он попросту убьёт их, чтобы они не достались никому другому! Гнать будут, стражу поставят, сбегут, но он найдёт и убьёт, а потом убьётся сам. Потому что им не стоило это начинать, потому что они его, потому что…

Баки закричал и дёрнулся, как строптивый конь, резко вскинулся, поднимаясь на прямых руках, и через его покрытое потом живое плечо Брок с изумлением и восторгом увидел расширенные от потрясения и похоти глаза в окружении светлых ресниц. Стив застонал, когда Баки упал на него, грудью к груди, членом к члену, и они отчаянно поцеловались, оба сотрясаемые даже не подумавшим остановиться или замедлиться Броком.

Но человеческое тело слабо, и вскоре Баки, задыхаясь, оторвался глотнуть воздуха. Брок воспользовался этой секундой, чтобы спихнуть его со Стива, уложить на бок и, подхватив под колено, вернуться в жадное нутро.

Стив словно и не был против, а может, его захватило происходящим сумасшествием. Встав на колени, он подполз к Баки и сунул испачканный в их общей смазке член в распахнутые губы.

Они правда раньше так делали, промелькнуло в голове Брока, они правда брали друг у друга в рот. Боясь, что ему сейчас разорвёт либо перетруженное сердце, либо как никогда переполненный кровью член, он вцепился в соломенные волосы, рванул на себя и поцеловал так, чтобы ни у кого из троих не осталось сомнений, что это навсегда. И чуть не потерял сознание, мощно кончив в Баки, умудрявшегося орать даже с плотно занятым ртом.

Потом Брок устало лежал рядом, наблюдая, как его мальчики любят друг друга то страстно, то нежно, то неистово, на грани насилия, как он сам в первый раз любил Баки, и не испытывал никакой ревности. Под стоны и крики, под слёзы и смех он уплывал в сон и возвращался из него, а эти двое всё никак не могли утолить голод друг по другу, копившийся без малого одиннадцать лет.

* * *

Рассвет Стив и Баки встречали, еле живые от усталости. Сидели голыми на пороге сарая, перевернув уделанные плащи относительно чистой стороной вверх, и смотрели, как верхушки деревьев покрываются золотым утренним светом.

– Проклятие снято, – с некоторым недоумением протянул Баки, словно не верил, что это когда-нибудь произойдёт. Может, и не верил, подумал Стив, столько лет напрасных надежд вымотают кого угодно.

– Как, говорите, звучало условие снятия? – спросил сиплый голос их общего мужчины, ещё не заметившего, что его седые волосы подозрительно потемнели у корней.

– «Цветок колючий для вас и вы для цветка колючего», – процитировал Баки. – Так что никуда ты, «цветок колючий», теперь от нас не денешься, учти.

Брок рассмеялся и завалился на спину.

– Ведьма пожелала вам знатный чертополох, вот это месть!

Баки возмущённо зафырчал, а Стив, краем уха прислушиваясь к завязавшейся перепалке, удивлялся сам себе. Он всегда считал, что, получив Баки обратно, ещё долго не сможет думать ни о чём другом, но сейчас мысли были чистыми и звонкими, точно умытыми в ледяном горном ручье, и думалось обо всякой ерунде. Например, о том, что кусты камелий, если они ещё живы, надо срочно пересаживать из замка в более благоприятную почву поближе к деревне, и либо добыть специалистов по уходу за этими цветами, либо поискать другой источник дохода. Что Брока надо как-то восстановить в дворянском достоинстве, чтобы не дразнить гусей и не разводить проблем на ровном месте. Что их люди наверняка уже проснулись и потеряли непонятно куда провалившегося ночью хозяина. Что, возможно, покои придётся расширить с учётом проживания пятерых далеко не маленьких собак.

Забот было много, и Стив улыбался, думая о них. Просто потому, что все эти заботы они будут решать вместе. Втроём. Отныне и навсегда.


End file.
